


Five Moments in Deannan Troi's life

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deannan Troi and his relationships with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments in Deannan Troi's life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



1\. _You'll leave me some day, little one,_ Lwaxana told her son. _I see your father so strongly in you._

"I will always be yours, though, yes?" Deannan asked.

 _Of course you will._ Lwaxana smiled and then slid a sweet from her plate onto her son's. _We are family._

2\. The person materialized on the teleport pad, and Will Riker felt a moment of concern. He had not been briefed on the identity of the ship counselor ahead of time. Seeing Deannan there, remembering half-promises and youthful indiscretions, he wondered if this could work.

Deannan, seeing him, feeling all of that emotional roil, merely smiled. "Hello, Will. Captain Picard, reporting for duty," he said formally, refocusing on the captain of his new assignment.

Picard, astutely noting the informality and possibly his XO's discomfiture, nodded. "Riker, you may show our counselor to his quarters, and the ship."

Will accepted his duty; better to find out now where they stood. Once they were in the corridors, he looked at Deannan. "I…"

"It's in the past. Your reputation is secure. But I believe we should be able to at least be friends, and leave that as pleasant memories?"

Will nodded; it would have to work.

3\. "You carry so much hostility," Deannan commented as he finished his appraisal of their security chief. "It makes you skeptical and vigilant, which is good for your position, but also leads to some isolation which could be detrimental to our long-term voyage," he added, looking at Tasha directly.

"You read my file," was Tasha's rejoinder.

"Yes. And I think your isolation is self-defense… but unnecessary now. Would you be willing to let me help you work on becoming more integrated?"

Tasha considered, then gave a sharp nod. 

"Meet me in Ten-Forward tonight after shift," Deannan offered, a smile on his face that was pure friendship.

"I will." She stood to leave, and Deannan placed a message to another lonely crewmember. If Data met them as well, he could tackle two problems at once.

4\. Worf stood just behind Deannan, watching as the counselor actually got Alexander calm. It didn't look so hard, yet… Worf was terrified. Humans raised children differently and K'Ehleyr had imprinted the boy on human culture…

Deannan moved, and when Worf focused, he saw his son was sleeping. Awkwardly, he shifted away, watching as Deannan accomplished the impossibility of laying the boy in bed, covering him, and all without waking the child. They withdrew from the room, and Worf knew he should ask…

"I don't mind helping him," Deannan said softly once the door to the bedroom was closed. "May I continue?"

Unspoken was the offer to teach Worf how not to fear fatherhood. The Klingon appreciated the work-around his pride, even as he admitted he needed this.

"I would like that."

5\. Deannan was uncertain how this had come to be. He had been a friend to so many aboard the Enterprise, but none more than Beverly. As ship's counselor, he often worked hand in hand with the medical chief, but…

He looked down at the red hair spilled over his shoulder, the soft lines of a woman at peace with her past, with the could-have-beens, and decided the how just did not matter.

They just were.


End file.
